


in other words, baby, kiss me

by Oxto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Married Sheith, Sheith Flower Exchange 2019, Sheith Love Each Other, blink and you'll miss it insult of muricans, how does one make humorous tags, in Japan, rated m for heavily implied sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxto/pseuds/Oxto
Summary: Shiro opened his eyes to a dimly lit hotel room, the subpar hotel sheets wrapped around his torso were a nuisance that he would deal with later. At the moment, he was too busy staring at his new husband.Husband. That was certainly a word Shiro would never get tired of. And Keith was the perfect man to fit the title.





	in other words, baby, kiss me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abyssiniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssiniana/gifts).



> This is my piece for the 2019 Sheith Flower Exchange for Rita! Rita, baby, I'm so sorry it's so short. I planned for it to be longer, and to do something with more plot, but life really got in the way for me. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> This piece is for the flower Camellia Japonica, White. The lovely Rita gave me the idea for fluffy Japan honeymoon and by golly I just had to. 
> 
> Anyways- hope y'all enjoy!

Shiro opened his eyes to a dimly lit hotel room, the subpar hotel sheets wrapped around his torso were a nuisance that he would deal with later. At the moment, he was too busy staring at his new husband.

Husband. That was certainly a word Shiro would never get tired of. And Keith was the perfect man to fit the title. There were only two times in which Shiro ever saw himself getting married in his entire life. Once, with Adam, during their whirlwind first love that they held onto longer than they probably should have. Marriage hadn’t necessarily been something they really wanted, but after being stagnant so long, it just felt like a logical next step. No wonder it hadn’t ended well. First love was messy, and passionate, and fast. Feeling an emotion for the first time gave everything a sense of urgency. 

With Keith, things were- not easier- but more seamless. It felt right. Their feelings were cultivated over time, not rushed into head first. The love they shared was one unbreakable and more stable than any landmark. And when Keith proposed, Shiro hadn’t said yes out of obligation, or because he felt like there was nothing else left to do...he’d said yes because he felt deep in the part of his heart reserved for everyone he loved that this was what he wanted. 

Shiro was snapped out of his thoughts by Keith yawning and blinking his eyes open, looking at Shiro through slitted lids as he scooted closer to press a lazy good morning kiss to the side of his husband's face. 

"G'morning babe," Keith mumbled, voice slurred with lingering sleep as he left a trail of tired kisses along Shiro's face until their lips finally met in a gentle greeting that spoke of all the things they couldn't say just yet. It was past noon, but grogginess lingered in the air as though it was five AM. 

"Mmm. Good morning, baby. It's late," Shiro hummed, unable to hide the smile in his voice. Keith looked monumentally unimpressed by this observation, nose scrunched in a scowl that spoke for his distaste of being awake. 

"Yeah, whatever," Keith muttered, rolling onto his back and letting out a loud groan. "We earned it, babe. Besides, I'm surprised you're even awake after last night. I must be losing my touch." He noted, seemingly having the energy to turn his head and waggle his eyebrows suggestively at Shiro. 

To his credit, Shiro laughed and pushed Keith's shoulder gently. "No, of course not, darling. You just sleep a lot," he teased. It was true, though. Of the two of them, Keith was the one with the most random sleeping habits. Sometimes, he could never get to sleep. Others, he was out like a light the second his head hit the pillow. 

Keith scowled indignantly, even though he knew it was true, especially lately. Without the threat of war constantly looming over them, he was prone to sleeping later if he didn't have Shiro to wake him up. "Maybe so," he conceded, reaching out to grab Shiro and tug him closer until the man's head rested on his chest and Keith could smell the delicious apple scent of his shampoo wafting from his hair. "But you love it."

"Hm, I do. Love watching you sleep. You're so cute," Shiro murmured affectionately, turning to place a delicate kiss to Keith's collarbone. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, creep," Keith snorted, running his fingers through Shiro's silvery hair and scratching lightly at the short prickly hairs at the nape of his neck. 

"I do it out of love, Keith."

"I believe you...creep." 

Keith's voice was light and teasing, but Shiro rolled over on top of him, eyes glinting with an unspoken challenge. "Wanna say that again, baby?" He dared, brushing his lips ever so slightly against Keith's. 

"Mmmm." Keith hummed his affirmation as he leaned up to capture Shiro's lips in a more solid kiss. "Creep," he whispered against his husband's mouth, his hands wandering tentatively towards Shiro's ass, where he was still loose and open from their previous night's activities. 

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Keith pulled back to smirk up at Shiro, his thumb idly tracing a scar on his lower thigh. "Think we have time for a quickie before we go to Tsutenkaku?" 

Shiro laughed, low and deep and leaned down to brush their noses together. "We have time for whatever you want, baby. It's our honeymoon. We're here for two weeks." This only made Keith smile wider. 

"In that case…" Shiro was suddenly flipped onto his back, letting out a soft gasp as Keith hovered above him, gripping Shiro's hip possessively. "I think we'll stay here for a bit. 

"Yes sir," Shiro breathed, breath hitching as Keith's hand sunk lower still. 

\-------

"Wow...the view from up here is sick," Keith spoke appreciatively. Shiro was standing off to his side, cheeks red from the wind and from his overall delight as he stared at his husband with stars in his eyes. 

"Yeah...it's pretty damn great," he sighed appreciatively. Keith quirked his lips up and turned to nudge Shiro with his shoulder. 

"You aren't even looking, you big goof!" Shiro held his hands up in surrender, laughing good naturedly. 

"Okay, okay, you got me. The view is nice...but we've been to space. Nothing tops that, even if this is pretty spectacular. And besides...I'll never get tired of looking at you." He smiled softly, reaching out to grab Keith by the arm and tug him closer. A few people stared at their casual intimacy, but Shiro could hardly bring himself to care. 

"You're such a sap," Keith said affectionately, leaning to kiss Shiro's cheek and making him go bright red once again. Shiro thought it was quite frankly a little ridiculous how easy it still was for Keith to make him blush like a schoolgirl. 

"Yeah, but only for you," Shiro sighed happily. 

"Shut up and let's actually look at what we came here for," Keith snorted, tucking himself against Shiro's side so that they held each other as they looked down off the tower at the bustling people below. 

Around them, the world was round and impossibly large. But in one another's arms, nothing seemed to matter but one another, Shiro noted with a flood of fondness for his husband. Everything was perfect. 

\-------

"It's kind of depressing that I've fought and won a war that liberated entire galaxies, but I don't know how to use chopsticks," Keith frowned a bit as he tried to no avail to get the chopsticks to slot correctly against his fingers. 

“It’s a hard skill to master,” Shiro tried as he effortlessly picked up a piece of sushi with his own chopsticks. Like it was nothing. 

“Y’know, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to eat carryout sushi again,” Keith spoke mournfully as he decided to just forego the chopsticks entirely in favor of just using his hands. Which Shiro wouldn’t fault him for, because apparently that was how some sushi was supposed to be eaten. He couldn’t remember which ones though. “I dunno how you do it, babe.”

Shiro snorted as he pushed his own piece into his mouth. “At some point, you just accept that Americans do everything worse.” 

Keith couldn’t hold back a snort of his own and he covered his mouth with his hand. “I bet you ate good before the Garrison, huh?” he teased. 

“Yeah…” Shiro admitted, looking almost bashful. His ears turned a delightful shade of pink as he looked to the side. “I was a chubby kid until I was about fourteen. Then puberty hit, and my mama passed...so I was all tall and skinny until the Garrison. I don’t think I’ve ever not looked awkward in some way,” he chuckled softly. But Keith could see the real struggle in Shiro’s face while his husband evaluated himself. 

“Hey.” Keith reached across the table to rest his hand over Shiro’s. “Skinny, fat, beefy, scarred...I love you, baby. And you’re beautiful.” His voice was soft and unbearably sweet, and it made Shiro duck his head under the praise. 

“You’re just saying that because you love me,” he mumbled, embarrassed. 

“And what’s so wrong with that? I love you, and I find you beautiful, sweetheart. That’s not a crime,” Keith rubbed his thumb soothingly across Shiro’s knuckles. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Shiro trailed off, uncertain but willing to trust Keith. Because of course he trusted Keith. 

“Of course I’m right,” Keith smirked before waving over their server so that they could pay for their meal and get out of there. “Check please?”

\-------

“So…” Keith traced a hand over Shiro’s chest suggestively. They were back in their hotel room, and a movie blared in the background, even though it was completely forgotten in lieu of more...interesting activities. “You come around here often?” He grinned down at Shiro from his place braced above him. Shiro choked on his laughter as the hand on his chest trailed lower. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he breathed out and tugged his husband down into a soft kiss. 

“You love me,” Keith murmured against Shiro’s lips, teasing. 

“Yeah.” Shiro smiled as he pushed his hands up underneath Keith’s shirt, unable to believe that he could call this man his. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason you enjoyed this fic, hit me up on Tumblr @merla-epoque 
> 
> Also, my writing commissions are open
> 
> Later dudes!


End file.
